


Fractured Souls

by Changeling_Fae



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changeling_Fae/pseuds/Changeling_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small compilation of my Arrietty and Miraak fics. I actually plan on making this an actual story based fic but for now it's just the oneshots-ish that I've written. Also Miraak is a dirty old man and you can't tell me otherwise. On a side note, it is incredibly difficult to write a complete asshole character without making them abusive in the process which I try to avoid with him. Everything is consensual between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermaeus Mora was a cruel deity, sending this girl to defeat him, this tiny girl who he had pinned to the ground with his blade. Miraak was bleeding heavily, completely out on mana but she was in even worse shape as he straddled her injured form.

He could see the fear in her large golden eyes that were beginning to fill with tears as his blade lined up with her throat. He didn’t want to kill her and even he thought it was too far to send her to the slaughter when she was so woefully unprepared.

She had the soul of a Dov but not the experience and while she put up good fight, it was time to end it and gain his freedom. A part of him mourned what could have been and even a tiny part of him felt guilt, she was just as much a victim as he.

He pressed the blade closer and kept his voice calm. “This is the only way, Dragonborn. The only way I can be free. I will make this quick, Dovahkiin ziil los-!” Before he could finish the shout he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and he looked down to see a Skaal dagger sticking out, his blood on pouring over her hands which were still clutching the blade. His limbs started to stiffen and he stumbled back when he realized she had poisoned the blade, he didn’t get very far when an even sharper pain pierced his chest as a thick black tentacle jutted out from his chest cavity.

Arrietty watched in horror as Hermaeus Mora appeared above them, lifting Miraak to his level. **“Did you think you could escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here…” ****The tentacle stabbed deeper as the Daedric Prince continued. **“No matter… I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me.” ********

She could hear the blood in Miraak’s lungs as he struggled to respond. “May she be rewarded for her service as I am!”

Hermaeus Mora began to impale him deeper and she found herself stumbling over to them and yelling at the demon. “Stop! Don’t kill him!”

Hermaeus Mora stopped his tentacle and lazily questioned her. **“Why should I spare him… do you think? Is it perhaps because you feel empathy… or is it loneliness you feel. ” ******

Arrietty grimaced, she didn’t like him peering into her, especially when she wasn’t entirely sure herself. She must be mad to even be considering this, still, standing here in Apocrypha with the silence and the oppressive air had her understanding Miraak’s desperation.

She didn’t answer his question and stood taller despite her injuries, her eyes flashing gold. “Spare him.”

Hermaeus Mora dropped Miraak who let out a pained groan, barely conscious, and the dark tentacles swiftly snatched her up by the waist, a smaller one ripping her sleeves off. **“So be it…” ******

She panicked a little before crying out in pain as the small tentacle carved acidic ink into her wrists, the same writing in the Black Books beginning to flow around the fresh wound. When he finished he dropped her on top of Miraak, using the tentacles to mirror his position as the words on her wrists crawled over his as well.

When the tentacles finally let go she was shaking in terror and Hermaeus Mora’s voice echoed around her. **“He is now bound to you as you are now bound to me, my champion… When the time comes I will collect…” ****The Prince started to fade away as he continued. **“Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me… Learn from his example… Serve me faithfully, and you will be richly rewarded…" ********

Those were his last words before everything went black as she was thrust back into her world.

White snow blinded her as she found herself back in the Skaal village surrounded by both Teldryn and Frea. She didn’t give them time to speak when she realized Miraak wasn’t with her. The pain in her wrists directed her to the Temple and she ran off ignoring their surprise.

Any wounds she had sustained in Apocrypha were gone and the only thing left were bruises and aches. She used the Whirlwind Sprint Shout to get to the secret entrance quicker and it wasn’t long before she found his still bleeding body in the center where the Black Book used to be.

Now that she was back in her realm she was easily able to draw upon her replenished mana, healing his wounds quickly to stop him from bleeding out.

Miraak let out a groan of pain as he began to regain consciousness, his head feeling like it had been split open and his body feeling like it was filled with stones. His mind was quicker to recover than his body as the events of Apocrypha flashed before him. It was then he realized that he could feel Tamriel’s atmosphere again, hear the wind, and smell the air.

He sat up slowly and saw the girl next to him, a sickly pale color in her cheeks even with the nervous relief on her face. There was a sharp pain in his wrists and he recalled Hermaeus Mora’s words and anger flooded him causing him to stand quickly and he had to ignore the dizziness that followed. “You little fool! What have you done?”

The girl shrank back from his tone and stood weakly, her hands rubbing her own wrists. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t let him kill you.”

He gave a sneer that she couldn’t see due to his mask. “Better that he had, now you have doomed us both you foolish girl.”

This time he felt no sympathy when she began to show tears and he turned his back to her. The stupid girl let herself get manipulated right into the Daedric Prince’s tentacles and now they were both caged. Before he could finish his thoughts he heard a loud thump and turned around to see that the girl had passed out, the battle and her healing him taking its toll on her worn out body.

He scowled at the Black Book that slid out of her bag and he knew Mora was mocking him, she had traded one prison for another and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s implied rape and child abuse for Miraak.  
> Also here is the link to the song A Tale of the Tongues: http://karliene.com/blog/?cat=5&paged=2

Arrietty squinted at the words in the book she was reading for the umpteenth time, The Guardian and the Traitor. She and Mirrak had been traveling together for a month now and she still didn’t know a thing about him, not one thing other than vague second hand accounts.

She sighed as she closed the book and looked around the little room she was in. She and her male companions were currently resting in the Moorside Inn in Morthal, Teldryn having his own room while she and 

Miraak shared one since he refused to bunk with Teldryn.

She didn’t mind but it could get very awkward in the evenings when he refused to answer any questions leaving them only in silence. Mostly he would just watch her read or stare at some unknown point on the wall.

She was startled from her thoughts when Miraak slammed his way into their room, his posture agitated leading her to believe that he was grumpy about something, he was wearing his mask so it was difficult to say.

He shut the door rather harshly causing her to flinch. When he noticed her reaction he calmed down slightly, taking a seat in the chair across from the bed. She sat up on the bed and tilted her head in question. “Is something the matter?”

She had a feeling he was glowering when he answered. “That Orc playing the drums will not cease his abhorrent singing and I am trying not to kill him.”

She let out a puff of relief when she realized it was nothing serious, nobody liked Lurbuk’s singing. She then gave him a cheery grin. “That’s why I stay in my room, I love singing and people who sing but even I have a hard time listening to that.”

Her statement caught his attention because after a pause he quietly asked, “You sing?”

It was the first time he really asked anything about her and she let out a blush which she was sure he could see. “Ah, yes! I’m afraid it’s one of the only things I’m really good at, much better than combat at the very least. Master Arngeir encourage my singing since I was small, he said I was closer to the Gods when I do.”

She felt embarrassed when he scoffed at the last part but he did seem to be considering something, she could feel it in the room. She could tell he was staring intensely at her as he sat up straighter with an inborn air of haughtiness. “Sing something, I need to purge that Orc’s voice out of my head.”

Arrietty let out a squeak at that, she never minded singing for others but for some reason she was scared to do it in front of him, what if he doesn’t like it?

She watched him take off his mask which revealed a tiny hint of a smirk and suddenly she felt a twinge of irritation, instead she countered, “What about you? Do you sing?”

The smirk disappeared and his face change to impassive features just as unreadable as his mask. Something cold entered his eyes too so she was surprised when he for once answered her. “I did.”

That had her curious and she leaned forward. “You did? Does this mean you don’t anymore?”

He narrowed his eyes with a scowl. “I do not wish to discuss it.”

She sighed in response and leaned back gloomily, a tense silence settling between them and once again he fixated to some point on the wall. Although she grew up around silence she never liked it, it’s one of the  
reasons she started singing in the first place, and she decided there would be no harm in indulging him.

She parted her lips and began to sing a soft melody.

  
“Alduin’s wings, darken the sky.  
  
His roar fury’s fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.  
  
Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.  
  
They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.  
  
  
Oh saviors come free us from Alduin’s rage.  
  
Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.  
  
And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world.  
  
Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.  
  
  
But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.  
  
Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray.  
  
And all heard the music of Alduin’s doom.  
  
The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um.  
  
  
Alduin’s wings, they darken the sky.  
  
His roar fury’s fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.  
  
Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.  
  
They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.  
  
  
But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.  
  
Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray.  
  
And all heard the music of Alduin’s doom.  
  
The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um.  
  
  
And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin’s rage.  
  
Gave us a voice, ushered in a new Age.  
  
If Alduin is eternal, then eternity’s done.  
  
For his story is over and the dragons are… gone.” __  
  


__She finished softly and her eyes met his heated gaze which had her looking back down with a blush. “Ah, sorry.”

When she peaked up at him again he was still staring before he finally answered. “Where did you hear that?”

Her blush deepened and she nervously fidgeted with her sleeve. “Oh, I uh, made it up.”

He looked like he wanted her to clarify so she continued. “I have… dreams, like I’m in another time or another world. For a long time I didn’t understand what they were or what they meant but when my destiny came to light I gained a piece of insight. I dream of Alduin a lot and sometimes I see a vision of a battle that I don’t understand. My earliest memory is of a dream I still have, where I’m falling through time, and I am both me and not me.”

She frowned at the end and shook her head. “I know that sounds strange…”

When she looked up there was something different about him that she couldn’t understand. After a moment of silence he hesitantly spoke, almost like he was confessing. “I too have dreams… I do not dream of time or battles but I dream of another world, one with both color and emptiness. I am also myself but not myself and so I would also sing… I gained the attention of a Dragon Priest when I was a boy, he liked my… voice.”

Arrietty was shocked that he was opening up to her and even though she wanted to ask questions, she knew it would be wiser to let him continue on his own.

He looked vaguely uncomfortable as he continued. “I was always around him and I watched him rule, I studied his Thu’um until I became strong enough to wield it against him. I was the best choice to succeed him over his apprentices, none were happy about it and soon after I destroyed them too.”

There were implications in his story that she didn’t fully understand but she could tell his past was not a happy one. She fidgeted nervously and hesitantly asked a question. “When did you learn that you were Dragonborn?”

He looked weary suddenly. “Not until later.”

She chewed her bottom lip nervously when the tense silence settled between them and she looked over at the book she had been reading earlier. It was such a pale imitation at the history he must have lived and she wondered if some stories weren’t meant to be read.

She was surprised when he spoke again, so softly she almost missed it. “Would you sing another song?”

She put the book aside and gave him a sweet, radiant smile. “Of course.”

She could swear he almost returned the smile but it could have been her imagination too.


	3. Chapter 3

Miraak watched Arrietty as she concentrated on cooking tonight’s dinner; one hand was filled with a ladle and the other with a recipe book she picked up in Solitude. She was completely absorbed in what she was doing as she scrunched her nose at a particularly confusing passage.

It’s been almost two months since he joined her and her elf companion Teldryn (who was currently napping) and he admitted to himself that traveling with her wasn’t terrible. When she had Hermaeus Mora spare his life he was sure it was so she could use him as some sort of servant, compelled to dominate like any dragon, instead he was constantly thrown off guard by her unending kindness and compassion.

He had grown up in a world of darkness where survival was only obtained by dominating others, where kindness and mercy were a weakness. A part of him wondered if it was just an act on her part but then what would be her motive?

He was brought out of his thoughts when she snapped her fingers in triumph, seemingly figuring out whatever she was stumped on. This perky sometimes ditzy behavior made him doubt heavily that it was an act; she really was just a cheery person.

She was actually pretty adorable.

He blinked when the word ‘adorable’ crossed his mind. In all of his years of living he had never used words like ‘adorable’ or ‘cute’, it just didn’t fit in his world.

Of course he had always been attracted to her since they first met in Apocrypha, the pull of their souls unyielding, but this was different. He found himself more and more wanting to get to know her and allow himself to open up when she asked questions.

He tilted his head as he thought about the pros and cons of pursuing her, he was never one to deny himself pleasure but would it really be wise? Would she be willing?

She was an incredibly affectionate person but she seemed rather oblivious to the opposite sex, remarkably so actually. The idea of being her first suddenly filled him with a dark satisfaction and he stood up to approach her.

She was startled when she felt his presence directly behind her, so absorbed in trying out this famous yet difficult to make Breton stew. She looked up at him with a confused smile. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head but he continued to stand close to her, closer than she’s used to, which had her blushing for some confusing reason. She couldn’t figure out why her heart beat so fast when he was close to her or why her stomach twisted oddly.

He slowly leaned in over her shoulder as he slowly lifted his mask to smell the food, his face incredibly close to her which had her blushing redder than a tomato. His breath ghosted her cheek and his voiced sounded deeper than usual causing her chest to vibrate from the proximity. “Smells delectable.”

She twisted out from underneath him quickly. “Aaah! The food is almost ready! I just need to add a few more ingredients!”

The chuckle he let out had her biting her lower lip as she held up the herbs needed to her chest like a shield. “If you would just sit over there please and it’ll be done in a few more minutes.”

She could hear the teasing in his voice but also something else as he responded. “Afraid I’ll do something untoward to your person?”

She was still blushing but she responded without hesitation while cocking her head. “Of course not, despite what others say you’re not a bad man, I trust you.”

Any and all amusement left him and he was left with an unfamiliar feeling of bewilderment. She trusted him? _Him? ___No one in his entire existence had ever trusted him, ever, and this tiny slip of a girl who he nearly _killed ___two months ago _trusted him? ___

___“I… see.”_ _ _

___It was the only way he could respond and the radiant smile she gave him made his chest constrict. She trusted him?_ _ _

___He suddenly felt guilty for trying to manipulate her feelings and body the way he was earlier. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt guilt for something, it was just so unfamiliar to him and now he didn’t know what to do._ _ _

___A few minutes of silence settled in the camp and next thing he knew a bowl was held in front of him as she looked expectantly at him. His hand caressed hers unintentionally as he took the bowl from her and he watched as another blush settled over he features._ _ _

___He watched as she quickly returned to get another bowl to give to their elf comrade who was still in a deep nap but he couldn’t ignore the tiny glances she kept giving him._ _ _

____She trusted him. ____ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Arrietty gave a long suffering sigh as she watched Miraak from across the tavern. The Bee and Barb was packed with its usual customers, the Riften townsfolk all ready to relax for the evening after a long day. Teldryn was busy talking with an old friend which just left her sitting in the corner as Miraak got the drinks (something he always insisted on doing for some odd reason).

She watched him interact with Keerava and she gave another sigh. She’s been doing a lot of that lately, sighing, and she wasn’t entirely sure why. Whenever he looked at her or brushed up beside her she felt her heart beat ten times faster and she’d feel flushed. Maybe she was coming down with something? She never got sick when she lived on High Hrothgar but being with other people had her catching illnesses every so often.

Then again she always stayed stocked up on medicine and her healing powers did the rest so why was she feeling his way? The answer still did not come to her and she didn’t have much more time to think about it when she saw he had the drinks and was coming back over.

She frowned however when Haelga intercepted him causing him to stop and talk to her.

Miraak on the other hand had been watching Arrietty for some time through the corner of his eye. He had been watching her sigh and daydream as she watched him and he could see the confused jealousy pooling in her eyes as she studied him talking to Haelga.

He had made the mistake of bedding Haelga shortly after returning to Skyrim, his time in Apocrypha a lonely one, and while she was indeed a true Master of the Dibellan Arts there was only one person he wanted to be with.

He wanted Arrietty, badly. His desire for her even stronger than the desire for dragon souls and it absolutely frustrated him that he could not have her. He told himself it was because she was simply feeling a maiden’s crush, her experience with the opposite sex nonexistent except around Monks and that her feelings would fade the more she learned about him.

Knowing this, it was easier to flirt and charm Haelga and he turned his full attention on the woman, purposely ignoring the hurt in Arrietty’s eyes and completely missing the way they flashed dark gold for brief moment.

When he peaked back to where Arrietty was sitting she was gone. When he scanned the room he noted Teldryn’s absence too and something dark gnawed at him. With this dark emotion filling him he offered the second drink to Haelga and agreed to her offer to meet her later that night.

He then excused himself and went to sit in the now unoccupied table, trying to ignore his feelings. It wasn’t five minutes before he saw Teldryn reappear and make his way toward him with a concerned look on his face.

“Where’s Arrietty?”

Miraak gave him an annoyed sigh. “Wasn’t she with you?”

Teldryn shook his head. “No, I was just helping an old friend home.”

Now Miraak was annoyed for a different reason even if he was relieved that she wasn’t with the elf. She should know better than to wander off by herself, she made for a perfect target with her trusting nature.

Miraak stood up and gave Teldryn a look that booked no room for argument. “Stay here in case she returns.”

Teldryn gave him a hard stare back before shrugging. “Fine by me.”

Miraak left him behind and exited the tavern quickly. He was worried it would take some time to find her but surprisingly he didn’t have to look far. She was sitting on one of Riften’s many bridges with her legs dangling over as she looked gloomily into the dark water below.

He stood behind her and got even more annoyed as she refused to look at him. “You should not be out here.”  
Arrietty just shrugged and continued to brood.

Miraak let out an agitated huff. “You are behaving rather foolishly you know.”

Arrietty whipped her body around and stared up at him with questioning eyes. “So there is something wrong with me.”

The confusion must have been on his face because she continued. “I feel strange when I’m with you that I don’t feel with anyone else. Why is that?”

Did the girl not understand that she had a crush on him? He held out his hand to pull her up and before he could stop himself he found himself asking, “Strange how?”

Arrietty looked to the side with a frown. “My stomach knots up when I’m next to you and it feels similar to the feelings I get when I’m about to fight a dragon only I don’t feel like I’m in danger. Is this part of being Dragonborn?”

She was looking directly at him now and the low light of the moons had her eyes glowing gold, like a coin at the bottom of a well reflecting light. It was just then he realized how alone they were and how easy it would be to show her what she’s feeling.

His eyes gradually slid to her full lips which were slightly parted. He wanted to kiss her; well truthfully he wanted to do much more than that, things that would put both Dibella and Sanguine to shame. Before he realized it he found that his hands were grasping her delicate shoulders and his eyes held a dark intensity to them.

He could feel the tiny shiver run through her frame and could feel the way she started to breathe faster, a red flush covering her cheeks as she waited for his answer. One of his hands reached up and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb and it took all his willpower to not chase her tongue with his when she reflexively licked the spot.

“Miraak?”

Her voice brought him back and he immediately let her go and stepped back. He didn’t say anything more to her and quickly led her back to the Bee and Barb and just as quickly leaving.

Arrietty now found herself back in her original spot, completely confused and flabbergasted, and thinking that it must be a Dragonborn thing because he’s acting strangely too.

She thought back to the look he gave her and her cheeks heated up at the memory of his touch as she subconsciously chewed her bottom lip.

She covered her still burning cheeks with another sigh and Teldryn across the room shook his head at the stubborn foolishness of his two companions, wondering if they will ever get it straight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time and just pure smut.

The three stones in Arrietty’s hands felt heavy as she stared down in guilt, her need for vengeance leaving as quickly as it came to her. She didn’t like Haelga, the woman was unpleasant even before she found out about the affair Miraak was having with her, but this seemed tasteless.

Arrietty had of course been oblivious to anything going on between the two but Haelga made it perfectly clear to her earlier that morning when she asked if the woman had seen Miraak (who had disappeared last night).

The explainable hurt she felt was washed over with the need for vengeance, her own dragon soul flaring with a need to punish and since Miraak was nowhere to be found that left Haelga. It had been really simple to learn what would hurt the woman the most and persuading the men to give up the tokens had been easy but now doubt laid heavily on her mind.

Was it right to punish the woman when it was obvious she was the type of woman Miraak wanted, someone skilled in the art of lovemaking, someone the opposite of her?

She let out a pained sigh as tears prickled her eyes and she tossed the tokens over the bridge into the water below. She immediately headed for Honeyside, shutting herself inside and heading straight for the mirror.

She stared at the face that was still sometimes so foreign to her, High Hrothgar being completely devoid of mirrors. She stared at her round face and big gold eyes which were filling with even more tears. The pain in her chest finally having her realize that she actually cared deeply for the man, perhaps even loved him.

She turned away from her mirror image with a sigh and stripped her coat and scarf off, folding them onto a chair. To numb her mind she headed for the cellar to work on potions and to try and put her emotions back in order, perhaps even to meditate.

She didn’t know how many hours went by but when she broke from her trance she found that she made more poisons than healing potions.

Miraak’s voice startled her into dropping a few. “Planning on using all of those?”

She wasn’t in the mood to deal with him and her chest constricted further as she spoke with clipped tones. “I would like to be alone if you don’t mind.”

She couldn’t see Miraak frown but she felt his disapproval. “I’ve left you alone all day, we were to leave for Markarth tonight if you recall.”

Arrietty’s hands clenched tightly against the wood in front of her as both sadness and anger warred inside of her. “Change of plans then, we’ll leave tomorrow. Now go away.”

That, she could feel, had Miraak feeling both confused and angered at her tone, she never raised her voice to him.

She could feel him approach but stop a few feet away. “Why are you behaving so foolishly?”

She kept her back to him, trying very hard not to fall apart. “It’s none of your business, just go away Miraak.”

His anger rose further, she knew he hated being ordered and when she felt him approach closer she whipped around, conjuring a flame cloak around herself, the heat around her nothing compared to the burning fire in her eyes. “I said get out! That is an order Miraak! Or did you forget about the pact I made with Hermaeus Mora?”

Once those words left her mouth all confusion left his face and instead a cold fury replaced it. He stood at his fool 6’2 frame and stared down at her with a haughtiness born with Dragon Priests. “How could I forget the binding of my soul from one Master to another? Are you showing your true colors at last little Dov?”

His callous words struck her and she hated how easy it was for him to think ill of her, making that pact had been the only way to save him and she didn’t understand why he couldn’t see that she just wanted some time to herself. Her sadness turned to fury once again when she determined she was in the right. How dare he insinuate her class of character and how dare he think that his wants were the only ones that mattered.

Before she could stop herself her hand made a loud crack against his face, leaving behind a hot burn from her flame cloak. The resounding atmosphere became so still that it felt as if an electrical storm was about to be unleashed and the cold fury that had been in Miraak’s eyes turned to absolute ice.

It was a look he had never given to her before and absolute terror filled her while her dragon soul prepared for battle ready to fight. All of the intense emotions flying around from both her and him had her feeling so utterly drained that her flame cloak snuffed out as she collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing her eyes out. Her flight response had beaten her fight and now all she wanted to do was return to High Hrothgar and never come back down again.

Her face was covered by her hands as she wailed and she could feel Miraak’s calculating stare. When she heard him turn on his heels to leave she let out a pitiful “I’m sorry” which he ignored as he walked away.  
It was her cries he heard all the way up the stairs and out of her house. He was furious and completely confounded about her behavior, what had gotten into the girl? His cheek still burned and he healed it with his own magic, mending the raw flesh back together.

If he wasn’t so bound to her he’d just leave the girl and be done with it. The scowl on his face grew when he saw Teldryn approach him; he did not want to deal with the elf, not right now.

Teldryn on the other hand could see the freshly healed wound and shook his head with an almost sneer, he liked Arrietty and thought she could do better but she was determined to like her fellow Dragonborn it seemed. “Amazing, all the knowledge of Apocrypha at your fingertips for over 4,000 years and you’re still so completely blind.”

Miraak felt his fingers twitch. “Do not test me elf, I’m in no mood.”

Teldryn did not move out of his way. “For some entirely bizarre reason that girl likes you and you have the gall to be angry at her when she gets upset at you for sleeping around in front of her. I don’t care what you do with your life but at least have the decency to tell her up front instead of having her learn from the woman you’ve been screwing.”

Realization dawned on Miraak at that moment, her inexpiable fury being solved at the elf’s words. As sweet and as innocent as she is, she still harbors the soul of a dovah and as he could attest to himself, dragons did not share well with others.

Her switch between emotions was also explained; unlike him who embraced his dovah side she often repressed it, so much that he’d sometimes forget that she’s as much dovah as him. He was still angry, he didn’t like being ordered or reminded of the pact, but now he understood the situation better.

Without another thought to Teldryn (who scoffed) he turned back around and reentered Honeyside. He saw her listlessly packing various assortments and books into her pack, her normally bright eyes dull and puffy from the tears. She gave pitiful sniffles every now and again and stumbled a little bit when she bumped into the furniture.

He leaned against the door frame and watched her. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t even look up at him and he could see the utter shame and defeat on her face. “I’m going back home, it was a mistake to leave the mountain, I should never have left in the first place.”

Her voice was thick and wet sounding and more of his anger evaporated; she was such a dramatic little thing. He cocked his head in question, his eyes never leaving her form. “What about your destiny to stop Alduin?”

That caused her to pause briefly but she shook her head and continued packing. “Let someone else stop him.”

Miraak raised a brow in amusement. “As I recall, he can only be stopped by the Last Dragonborn.”

Arrietty sniffled again and fiddled with her scarf. “No, he can be stopped by a Dragonborn, you could do it. I’m… I’m releasing you from the pact, you can do whatever you want, I won’t stop you.”

He had never heard such foolishness in all his life and what remaining anger he had melted away as he cautiously approached her. “You know as well as I that a Daedric pact cannot be so easily broken.” To prove his point he gently grabbed her arm and slid the sleeve of her coat up to her elbow, revealing the swirling ink that circled her wrist that he bore as well.

She pulled back from him with a small shudder as more tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. “I don’t want to be the cause of your misery; I want you to be free like any dov.”

Miraak chuckled, she really was such a child sometimes. “I had worse company in Apocrypha, trust me on that. You are not as horrible a companion as you think you are, a bit foolish perhaps.” When she still wouldn’t look at him he tilted her chin up and looked directly into her eyes. “Arrietty.”

She’s not sure what changed exactly but suddenly she found herself studying a look in his eyes that she had only seldom glanced. She swallowed thickly as heat traveled up to her cheeks and she could see his eyes watch every micro movement on her face.

The intensity in his eyes was getting too strong and she tried to avert her eyes but his hand on her chin prevented her from doing so. She saw him come to some sort of mental decision and the next thing she knew his mouth was covering hers, swallowing the surprised squeak that she made.

Her face heated up even further and her body felt hot as his mouth teased hers open in her first kiss. Another squeak left her throat when she felt his tongue touch hers as it explored her mouth. She tried to follow his lead and she felt like she was rather sloppy in her eagerness.

It was getting hard to breath and he pulled back only to start nibbling on her neck which he tilted firmly, she was already out of breath and didn’t recognize the small sounds leaving her throat. He gently tucked her hair behind her elfin pointed ears and was rewarded with a small cry from her as he nibbled the tip causing intense shockwaves to travel down her body straight into her core.

After discovering this, Miraak continued and took great delight in watching her squeeze her legs together as the pressure he was creating built. He wasn’t sure what exactly made him give in but he knew short of a dragon attacking he wasn’t going to stop.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes which were clouded over with desire and apprehension. He knew she was a virgin and could see the confusion at what her body was feeling. He was curious to see how sensitive she truly was and it didn’t take him long to strip her of her coat and knitted shirt.

He was a bit surprised to see at how well-endowed she was and lazily roamed his eyes over the rosy peaks that were hardening, his hands soon mimicking the motion. Her face flushed even more and she bit her lip as she grasped his hands to either help or hinder, he wasn’t sure which.

Arrietty on the other hand was trying not to melt into him, her body feeling things it’s never felt before. Between her legs she felt hot and her smalls felt damp like a spring was pooling in the center, an electric pulse of pleasure radiating from a spot that she only very rarely played with.

He continued to massage and pinch her breasts as he led her to stand before the bed and the next thing she knew she felt his hot tongue lick her right nipple before biting down gently and sucking.

The throbbing between her legs intensified as small cries of pleasure left her throat and she was taken by surprise when Miraak’s other hand slid down her stomach into her britches and roughly massaged her now drenched core.

A chuckle left Miraak’s throat when he felt how utterly soaked her smalls had become in such a short time. He expertly fingered her center, teasing and gently pinching her clit every so often and it didn’t take long for her to start thrusting into his hand a little. The noises she was making indicated how close she was getting and he backed off, delighting in the frustrated mewl she made.

He pulled back from her and before she had time to protest he had her stripped completely bare for him, her body flushing red in the process.  
When she tried to hide herself from his view he firmly grabbed her wrists with a ‘tsk’ and sat her down on the bed as he appreciated her form. Her heavy breasts heaved with every breath and he was pleased to take in every soft curve of her generous body.

His eyes lingered on the white curls between her legs which he could see was already glistening from her juices. He gave her a wicked smirk that had her inhaling in anticipation and he got down on his knees and pulled her thighs apart.

She squeaked his name in embarrassment which quickly blended with a high pitched mewl of pleasure when his tongue delved between her slick folds. He loved going down on women and watching them fall apart but with Arrietty it was even more so. He was more eager than he’s ever been, delighted in the knowledge that he was going to be her first (and last if he had anything to say about it) experience. She tasted both tangy and a bit sweet as he used his talented tongue to pull music from her mouth.

Arrietty had her eyes closed as she tightly clenched and unclenched the blanket underneath her, new noises leaving her mouth every few seconds. She had no idea anything could feel so good and any embarrassment she felt left her when he started licking her like a Khajiit does to a bowl of melted Moon Sugar.

Her hips were rising off the bed a little and she felt him hold them down as he brought her closer to him. Higher and higher she climbed until finally she took the plummet and a loud cry left her lips. He didn’t give her a moment of reprieve and she tried to sit up when his tongue once again went to work. “M-Miraak!”

His name from her lips was music to his ears and he eagerly lapped at her, bringing her to another orgasm quickly. He wanted her utterly unraveled, to think only of him and of the pleasure he was giving her. He did this repeatedly until finally after the third time she peaked he pulled back, his face and her thighs completely soaked with her fluids and sweat.

She was sprawled out on the bed panting heavily with her eyes closed as tiny shockwaves of pleasure traveled through her. Tears leaked from her eyes as she opened them and her pupils had almost consumed the gold, leaving behind a thin gold band.

The bulge in his pants was rather uncomfortable by this point but before he could strip Arrietty sat up on shaky limbs. He could see some of the nervousness return in her eyes and he let her cautiously approach his body. He pulled the robe over his head and was curious to see what she would do with her permission to explore.

Arrietty licked her slightly chapped lips as she slowly slid her hands up his hard stomach and chest. She was still kneeling on the bed as he stood and she was level with the thick bulge under his trousers. She wasn’t quite brave enough to pull it out yet and instead she leaned up and tried to mimic what he did earlier by kissing and nibbling his chest.

A sharp intake of breath was the only response he gave as she gently bit his nipple and one of his large hands cupped the back of her skull to lead her to the places he liked, feeling bolder now she kissed her way down to the front of his pants and actually felt the bulge twitch against her lips.

She eased her hands under the fabric and couldn’t stop the tiny gasp as his hot this member filled her hands. She heard him chuckle and he helped her pull it out as he kicked his britches aside. Fascination filled her as she stared at her first cock; it looked big and a bit intimidating much like how he was. The head was a darker color than the rest of him and without thinking she leaned forward to lick the tip.

Any words Miraak had died in his throat as a dark groan left him at the unexpected lick. The reaction he gave must have pleased her because the brazen little virgin girl sucked the first half of him into her mouth without so much of a warning. He found himself clutching her head as he gently thrust, trying not to accidentally choke her. What she lacked in experience she more than made up for in eagerness and he was delighted to see her reach down between her legs and clumsily play with herself, her actions apparently turning her on.

The slurping sound was music to his ears and it wasn’t long before he felt the tale tell sign of his release approaching. He quickly pulled her back and chuckled a bit out of breath at her annoyed pout. “Now now _Malvadiin_ , we wouldn’t want to end this prematurely.”

Arrietty didn’t understand what he meant but he didn’t give her any time to ponder it when he pushed her back on to the bed and gave a gentle bite to her neck when he crawled on top of her. She squeaked when he yanked her closer to him using her ankle and she quickly felt apprehension when he lined up his cock with her opening. 

He rubbed and ground himself against her, coating himself with her slickness, and gave her a warning look. “This will sting for a bit, relax as best you can.” 

Arrietty nodded in understanding and tried to force herself to relax as he slowly pressed forward. She was slick enough that the stinging wasn’t too intense but it still felt uncomfortable as her walls stretched around him. After a couple of thrusts he was buried all the way in and she watched as he closed his eyes in pained ecstasy before reopening them to stare down at her. 

He gave an experimented thrust that had her wincing a little which caused him to reach down between them to rub her clit. Soon little currents of pleasure had her forgetting about the pain and more on the sensation of the fullness and of her walls squeezing him tightly. 

After his first full thrusts little cries of pleasure left her and she couldn’t help but close her eyes. A sharp pinch to her left nipple had her opening them again and Miraak gave her a cruel smile. “Keep your eyes open _Malvadiin_ , I want to watch your face as you cum around a man's cock for the first time.” 

At his words her walls clenched him tighter and a wicked spark entered his dark eyes.“Ah, so the little dovah enjoys being talked dirty too, I wonder how the rest of the world would feel knowing their saintly hero enjoys being taken like a horny little barmaid. Tell me, _Malvadiin_ , how often have you dreamed about this?” 

By the Nine she couldn’t understand how he was still so lucid when she was coming apart, she knew he was a master at self-control but she could barely string together a single word. She shook her head. “I- I haven’t!” 

His thrusts got deeper and he raised her hips higher causing her lower half to be up off the bed and he gave another ‘tsk’. “I have seen you watching me _Malvadiin_ , admit that you touched yourself in the dark, wishing it was me touching you, fucking you like a true dov.” 

Miraak hardly ever used vulgarities but feeling the way she clenched tightly around him and the way her body flushed made him wonder if he should pick up the practice. He was easily sliding into her now and he reveled in all the sounds their joined bodies made and the cries escaping her plush lips. 

He had dreamed for so long about taking her like this that he was almost afraid he was dreaming now. He knew though that before the night was over they would have a new binding, one that not even a Daedric Prince could cut. She was his, her body and her very soul was his to take and woe to any being that tried to take her from him. 

Her first orgasm washed over him and he clenched his teeth as her walls squeezed him almost painfully, he didn’t look away however as he watched her head fly back, no longer able to keep eye contact with him, and he grinned as he leaned down to bite the tip of her ear causing another mini shockwave to flow through her. 

She didn’t have time to recover as he pulled out and flipped her over, now fully concentrating on finding his own end. He thrust back into her roughly while locking his hands around her hips and enjoyed the view of his thick member spearing her repeatedly. Her cries were muffled into the sheets as it blended with the slapping of skin and the sound of wet suction. He let himself close his eyes and just feel the pleasure rack up through his body as his release built. 

Finally after pulling a final orgasm from her he groaned deeply and pulled his cock from her, spilling his seed over her backside and covering her still quivering lips. 

The both of them were panting heavily as he rolled her over to check her expression which looked fully sated. He felt immensely pleased with himself and any guilt he thought he would feel didn’t come. 

Arrietty felt more worn out than she’s ever been in her entire life and a heavy sleepiness started to fill her. She opened her eyes to stare at him and saw that he was giving her a contemplative look, a light sheen of sweat and faster chest rise the only indication to his exertion. 

She gave him a sleepy smile and reached up to cup the side of his face that she had hurt earlier. “Mm, that felt nice.” 

Miraak gave an uncharacteristic snort telling her that she made an understatement. She was going to say something else but her eyelids felt heavy as well as her limbs, it wasn’t long before she passed out completely. 

Miraak was holding the hand that had dropped from his face and was rubbing the delicate bones with his thumb. He knew she was going to be sore when she woke and he would perform healing magic when she did, her having pleased him greatly. 

He wasn’t tired but he scooted her to the side regardless and curled into bed with her, not quite ready to let her go. He had a dark appreciation of seeing his cum on her body and he nuzzled her neck before giving it another soft bite. She didn’t stir, completely dead to the world now, and he pulled her up onto his chest with a blanket in tow. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and fingering.

Arrietty’s eyes fluttered open slowly as she stirred from her sleep. She felt warm and safe as her pillow breathed steadily, it was then her brain told her that her pillow couldn’t be breathing and her eyes snapped open as the evening’s events played before her mind.

She let out a soft squeak as her face flushed and she looked directly up into Miraak’s dark eyes as he studied her with amusement. She sat up abruptly and his arm slid to her waist, not letting her disconnect from him. She covered her mouth in mortification when she remembered all the noises she made and everything he saw her do.

Miraak continued to watch in amusement as he saw her mind race; it was rather entertaining to witness actually. He let out a chuckle when she let out an embarrassed groan but before she could cover her face he slid his hand up to her neck and pulled her forward into a gentle but heated kiss.

He was pleased when she responded and even more pleased when he pulled back and saw that her face was in a daze. He leaned back in and nibbled on her neck and felt his body react when she let out a soft mewl. He nipped her earlobe with a chuckle and whispered into her ear. “You think too much _Malvadiin_.”

She relaxed a little under his gaze and gave him a shy smile, one that made his chest constrict. He was never letting her go, that was for sure. Right when he leaned in to kiss her again an unusual knock was made against her door. 

Arrietty bolted up quickly as she struggled to get out of bed. Miraak held her tightly with an annoyed look on his face and Arrietty gave him an exasperated look. “That’s the Guild, I’m needed in the Cistern, that knock means there’s a meeting.” 

She could see the annoyance building on his face but she really needed to go meet Brynjolf. She chewed her bottom lip with a blush before leaning up and giving him a sweet peck on the lips. 

Miraak being the opportunist that he was trapped her from behind with his arm and licked the top point of her ear which caused her to melt against him. It was underhanded perhaps but the Guild could wait because he finally had her where he wanted her. 

He flipped her over onto her back and gently massaged the skin of her inner thigh with a mischievous smile before letting his fingers tease their way up to her already wet core. He infused his hand with healing magic knowing she was still sore from the night before and began to gently play with her. 

Any thoughts she had about getting up was erased by his expert fondling and she pleasurably sighed into the mattress. His magic helped ease the sharp ache she was feeling and soon she was feeling nothing but pleasure again. After another sigh escaped her he leaned down and playfully sucked and nipped her breasts. 

It wasn’t long before he pushed her over the edge and she was taken in by the beautiful image of his surprisingly gentle expression, she felt tears enter her eyes and his hand stopped its ministrations as worry filled his brow. 

She quickly sat up and looped her arms around his neck and she could tell he was confused as she nuzzled his neck. “I’m alright, I’m just really happy right now.” 

She felt him relax and his hand slowly covered the base of her spine as she held him close. She wanted to show him how much she loved him because she was still too shy to tell him, afraid he’d think her foolish. 

They continued to hold each other when another knock occurred, this one normal, and both were now annoyed that their moment was being interrupted. Miraak disentangled from her and placed his trousers back on, grimacing at the hard-on he still had, and went to open the door. 

It was Haelga holding a basket of fresh eggs and giving him a seductive smile when she saw the state of his undress. “Hello there love, I was lonely last night when you didn’t arrive like usual so I came to see if you were feeling well…” Her eyes dropped to his bulge and the purr in her voice deepened. “I can see that you are, I was going to make you breakfast.” 

Before Miraak could even utter a word Arrietty, sweet, gentle _Arrietty_ stepped in front of him using his robe as a cover and “Fus’d” Haelga causing the woman to fall backwards and spill the eggs all over herself. His _Malvadiin_ then just glared down at the outraged woman and with a fire in her eyes curtly told her that he was busy and slammed the door. 

After a moment of silence he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity and was delightfully surprised when Arrietty interrupted him with her lips on his in a possessive kiss that had him leading her back into the bedroom, eager to mark his own claim. 

He made sure she was late to the Guild meeting too. 


	7. Chapter 7

Normally Miraak was a very jealous man who did not enjoy others coveting his precious jewel, the dragon soul that rested in him would flare like a wild fire and the urge to crush the encroachers would pull at him like an undercurrent. That was under normal situations, now however he felt almost pity for that fool Mikael as the lad tried in vain to flirt with Arrietty, his well thought innuendos bouncing off her head like pebble on a mountain.

He kept making references to his “instrument” and his “skills” and that he could make her “sing all night”, typical Bard stuff. Arrietty however would just tell the boy that she already knew how to play and sing but thanks for the offer and he could see the confusion run through Mikael’s head as his normally full proof flirtations fell apart.

Finally Mikael had to give up when a tavern customer demanded a song after a few of the local patrons laughed at him.

Arrietty didn’t understand the joke but came skipping over to Miraak with her typical smile lighting up her features. “Are you ready to go?”

Miraak could feel Mikael watching and decided to rub it in a little by gently placing his large hands on her petite frame as he led her out the door, giving Mikael a smug look in the process.

“Indeed, in fact I think a special lesson on shouting should be practiced tonight, _Malvadiin_.”

Arrietty, completely oblivious still to all the subtle politics just lit up like a firefly. “Oh good! You heard about that Word Wall near Whiterun too, I was hoping to make it there by nightfall.” 

Now if only he could get her to understand _his_ flirtations. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut which falls under BDSM.
> 
> Dragon translations at the end.

Miraak watched Arrietty collapse in the chair of the room they were sharing in the Dawnguard Keep with a tired sigh. They had just returned from dropping off that vampire woman, Serana, back to her father and were lucky to escape unscathed.

Miraak seethed under his mask when he thought of Harkon’s offer to Arrietty, the way that creature looked at her had him filling with a possessive rage. He knew a man’s predatory gaze when he saw it and it was clear Harkon wanted to do more than just drink her blood.

An unwanted image of Harkon nibbling her supple neck flashed before his eyes causing him to stand abruptly. He walked over to the door of their room and locked it with a loud click before looming over her form still relaxing in the chair.

Arrietty could sense the tense atmosphere he was giving off and she looked up at him curiously. He had been steadily getting worse in mood on the long trek back and she didn’t have an inkling as to why. “What’s the matter?”

He didn’t say anything as he slowly took off his mask and a blush crossed her face when she recognized the hunger in his eyes. He held out his hand silently and she took it to help her stand, letting out a tiny gasp when he immediately leaned down to suck and nibble the tip of her pointed ear. It was always what he did when he initiated things like this and it never failed to get her wet instantly.

She still wasn’t sure why he was so agitated but it was clear to her that he needed to work out his aggression in some way or another. She wasn’t afraid, when they first got into an intimate relationship he made it clear to her that he would never hurt her or do anything she didn’t want. If she felt he was going too far she would say a special word or make a particular hand gesture and he would stop no matter how far they were.

It had only happened once and true to his word he stopped immediately and then held her close the rest of the night, not at all upset or pressuring her.

She was brought back to the present when he gave a sharp nip to her earlobe and she let out a mewl of desire. He didn’t chuckle in amusement like he normally did but she could feel his tension relax a bit and he seductively let his hand travel slowly down her front into her trousers as he wedged her legs apart with his knee.

She easily melted into his experienced touch and this time he did let out a dark chuckle as he felt how utterly soaked she was already. He gently nuzzled her neck and spoke in a low cadence that had her shivering. “You’re already so wet my little dov, so ready for me to fuck you.”

He gave her neck a hot lick and whispered into her ear. “I’m going to make you beg for it.”

She shuddered at his dark promise and he had her stripped in seconds and backed away from her to pull a long leather strip from their drawer. It wasn’t the first time he tied her up but she could tell that this experience was going to be different judging from the dark look in his even darker eyes.

He expertly tied her wrist behind her gently but firmly and gave a reassuring caress to her face like he always did before pulling her face down into his lap. She shivered in anticipation when he shifted her into a more comfortable position and gasped when he placed a soft cloth over her eyes. Her shivers increased tenfold and she jumped a little when his large hand caressed her bottom softly. She held her breath before letting out a pleasure-pained cry at the first strike.

He chuckled and did it again, enjoying the way she squirmed on his lap as she unintentionally rubbed against the hard bulge in his pants. He spanked her repeatedly, never keeping a predictable rhythm and occasionally giving a rough massage to her dripping core, his focus shifting from his anger to his desire to unravel her with pleasure.

He had a new plan for her tonight and was going to enjoy tormenting her. He smiled darkly and pulled out a special toy he purchased in Markarth a few weeks ago. The Daedric soulgem wrapped in Dwemer metal blessed with Sanguine’s kiss gleamed in the low light and he teasingly rubbed it against her clit, reveling in the soft gasp she let out.

“I have a special evening planned for you my pet, by the time I’m finished with you all you’ll want is my cock pounding you into Oblivion.” He leaned down. “You won’t even be able to walk in the morning.”

He grinned as she shuddered and continued to rub the toy to coat it with her juices, teasing her clit in the process. He pushed a bit of magic into the toy causing it to start vibrating and the surprised cry of pleasure had his cock twitching with anticipation, his pants now uncomfortably tight.

Arrietty squirmed in confused pleasure as he slowly slid whatever he was holding into her drenched core. Her backside stung but her thighs were covered in her juices as she felt it slide down her legs. Her voice was getting louder as the pleasure increased and she could rapidly feel her orgasm approaching. Right when she thought she’d go over the edge the vibration ceased completely leaving her a quivering needy mess.

She whined low in her throat but her bound wrists prevented her from doing anything about it and she felt more than heard him chuckle cruelly.

“Do you want more _Malvadin_?”

Arrietty could have cursed him but instead she gasped out a needy, “Yes!” 

He ‘tsk’ed and suddenly the vibrations started again but this time it was only enough to keep her teetering on the edge, not go over it. Before she could protest he shifted her onto the bed, face down and ass up, and his seductive voice spoke to her from further away in the room. 

“I think I’ll keep you like this for a while, the position suits you.” 

Arrietty did protest then with a whine. “Miraak! Please, I’ll do anything you want!” 

He chuckled. “Anything _Malvadin_? I’m tempted but I know you can do better than that.” 

The vibrations were maddening and she whined, knowing exactly what he wanted. She heard him approach and could feel the heat of his body pressing against her teasingly. His large hands teased her cheeks apart and she blushed at the knowledge he could see her desire so clearly. She jumped when she felt his hot breath against her flesh, quivering at his needy whisper. 

“Saag nii.” 

She was so so close and she didn’t hesitate. “Please Miraak, Zu'u paar hi ko zu'u! Zu'u los hin!” 

“Geh, hi dii. Pah dii.” The absolute possession and need in his voice helped push her over the edge as well as the hot tongue that was thrust into her. Even with the blindfold she saw white as the vibrations intensified into excruciating levels and it almost felt as if she had to pee only she didn’t as her juices squirted out onto her thighs. 

She wailed and twitched into the bed when the vibrations didn’t stop, when he didn’t stop and only groaned into her, thrusting two fingers in with the device. It was too intense, too powerful and she squirmed with both the need to get away and the need for more. 

She came a second time when he added a fraction of electricity to his fingers and could feel tears dampen the cloth from the intensity. Her orgasms were almost painful as her mind shattered from the pleasure, all cognitive thoughts leaving her, and her only desire now was to feel him in her. She made that need known with a whine and he responded with an almost reluctant groan as he pulled back, giving her clit one last playful suck. 

Miraak stared down at his handy work, watching as her whole body shuddered uncontrollably and a part of him wanted to keep her exactly in this position. His arousal was too painful by this point however and all he wanted to do now was fuck her until she couldn’t walk properly. 

He unbuckled his pants quickly then pulled the toy out and tossed it on the bed while pulling her up into his lap. Her back was to his chest and just to toy with her one last time he let her feel the tip of his cock tease her lips open. 

She writhed and ground down against him in pure delirium and this is what he truly wanted, her so far gone in the pleasure that he gave her that nothing else mattered but to have his cock speared in her. He twisted her head and gave her rough kiss right as he thrust up into her, swallowing her cry of delight. 

The pace was fast and rough and he gave her no mercy letting his hand slide back down to tease her oversensitive pearl, enjoying the way she tried to close her legs in reflex but unable to due to his own legs keeping her wide open while his other hand tightly held her bound wrists to him. 

He kept up the unrelenting pace until finally she came hard again, causing her head to fly back in a silent scream and he let himself go with a groan, emptying his hot seed deep inside her. 

They were both panting like they had just run up The Throat of the World and Arrietty’s whole body continued to twitch as her limbs got heavier. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their minds slowly recovering. She winced when he pulled out gently and she could feel his cooling cum leak down her thighs. 

He was incredibly gentle with her as he untied her aching wrists and when he finally removed the blindfold he gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled back and scanned her body immediately to make sure she wasn’t hurt and used his healing magic to heal her wrists. 

She was feeling sleepy; her eyes getting heavy as he carefully pulled her to him and caressed her head. These quiet moments were her favorite part of their intimacy and she always felt safe when he held her like this. 

She could tell that whatever had been bothering him earlier was now solved and she let out a sleepy smile, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. 

Miraak continued to pet her hair gently as he let out a contented sigh. He knew he should explain his behavior to her but he decided to wait until she was recovered. He was grateful she trusted him so much, had she used her safe word he would have stopped but it was good he could get his aggression out. 

He stared down at her peaceful face when she nuzzled his chest and a small tender smile slipped past his lips. 

The vampires could covet her all they wanted, she would always be his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Language
> 
> Saag nii = Say it
> 
> Zu'u paar hi ko zu'u = I crave you inside me
> 
> Zu'u los hin = I am yours
> 
> Geh, hi dii = Yes, you're mine
> 
> Pah dii = All mine
> 
> Malvadin = Little maiden


	9. Chapter 9

Arrietty held up the flimsy, shear material with a tilt of her head. It was given to her by the Dibellan Sisters after she helped find their next Sybil for them and while she appreciated the gesture, she wasn’t sure what she should do with it.

What would she wear it for? It wasn’t very practical in its design although it was very pretty. She chewed her lip in contemplation before shrugging with a girlish smile. What would be the harm in trying it out?

She quickly stripped and donned the flimsy dress that stopped above her knees. It was simultaneously loose and fitting and it dipped low in the front, teasing the tops of her breasts, and even lower in the back. A sharp chill went up the back of her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She whirled around to see Miraak standing at the doorway giving her a heated look.

Miraak had come up to tell her something but seeing her in that Dibellan choice of garment had all the blood rushing below the belt and whatever he was going to say died on his lips. He watched as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment since she normally wore non-revealing clothing that covered her from neck to toe.

He had a dark appreciation with the way her amble bosom rose a little faster with each breath and the light from the window showed her curvaceous body through the thin material leaving little to the imagination. He had been a little surprised the first time he undressed her since he had assumed that she would have an elven frame but to his great delight she inherited the Nordic curves. She still bore some elven features such as a delicate bone structure but her breasts, hips, and buttocks were all Nord.

He shut the door behind him and lazily scanned her form starting from the bottom up as he approached her slowly. He took great delight in seeing her shudder from his attention, these looks the few times she understood anything remotely sexual.

He was close enough to touch her now and he reveled in the small squeak she let out when he cupped her bottom and pulled her close as he pressed her back against the wall. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss as her only warning and it only took a second before he devoured her mouth with teeth and tongue.

The room heated quickly as he pressed her harder against the wall and let his tongue caress hers while his hands left to sensually slide up her stomach causing the material to bunch at the top. Her hands clutched the front of his robe and the little mewls from her throat caused him to grind against her slowly.

Arrietty pulled back and looked up at him with a mixture of desire and adoration and let out a small laugh as she tried to catch her breath. “I guess I should keep this outfit then?”  
The only response he gave her was another Dibellan Kiss.


End file.
